Beautiful Widow
by Rena Shimazaki
Summary: Oh jadi dia... [JohnSol][Yaoi][MPreg][AU]


**WARNING! : Boys Love, AU, OOC, Typo, Alay** **banget** **sumpah, pairing sesuka author, bahasa campur aduk, bahasa vulgar, cerita pasaran, bad EYD,, de el el**

 **Author : Rena**

 **DISCLAIMER : Tuhan yg maha esa, orangtua mereka, dan diri mereka sendiri**

 **Main cast : NCT, dll**

 **Main pair : tebak aja ndiri**

 **A/N : ff Screenplays pertama Rena nih, semoga suka yaaa.**

* * *

'italic' : Pikiran tokoh

"Italic" : Percakapan

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **DON'T LIKE? GO BACK!**

 **Saya tidak bertanggung jawab jika anda mengalami mual dan muntah setelah membaca fic saya ini!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Johnny Seo, pria dewasa yang pantas disebut 'The Real Man' ini adalah seorang CEO muda di Seo Corp. Disaat oranglain masih mengenyam pendidikan dibangku kuliah, tapi Johnny sudah bekerja dengan jabatan tinggi ditempat bekerjanya tersebut, (yaiyalah dia kan anak kandung Seo Sungmin & Seo Ju Hyun, udah pasti dapet jabatan tinggi).

Walaupun Johnny seorang CEO, tapi dia masih muda, jiwa anak mudanya belum luntur. Johnny itu playboy, banyak disukai oleh laki-laki maupun perempuan, tidak jaim, Johnny sering main media social, masih ngeksis dan ngalay di media social. Tak ada salahnya bukan jika kita masih muda?

Selain itu, Johnny juga adalah pecinta orang yang lebih tua darinya, dia juga pernah berpacaran dengan Im Yoona dan Jessica Jung yang umurnya sebanding dengan ibunya, lalu Oh Sehun seorang duda satu anak yang nekat Johnny pacari dan Uke-kan, selanjutnya Moon Taeil, Huang Zitao, Kim Joonmyeon, Kang Seulgi, Min Yoongi, Krystal Jung, Son Seungwan, bahkan Bae Suzy. Orang-orang itu yang dia gaet dan dia sakiti. Bahkan Johnny dengan teganya mengatakan, "Kita Putus saja, aku sudah punya yang lain yang lebih baik darimu." Sungguh miris sekali.

Tapi itu tak membuat orang yang menyukai Johnny menjadi hilang, tapi malah menambah. Johnny terhibur akan itu. Karena membuat hati oranglain retak dan patah hati itu adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan menurutnya. Johnny tidak peduli dia mendapat karma atau tidak, yang penting bersenang-senang dulu. Motto-nya mendapat pacar adalah "Sukain Pacarin tidurin putusin tinggalin.". Kejam dan brengsek memang, tapi Johnny juga akan bersumpah jika ada yang membuatnya jatuh hati, Johnny akan langsung menikahinya.

Saat ini Johnny sedang sibuk dengan berbagai lembar dokumen dan laptop di meja kerjanya. Johnny agak malas sebenarnya. Mendadak jadi malas bekerja, padahal biasanya Johnny akan selalu cerah dan berseri-seri karena telah mendapat hiburan baru. Tapi sekarang entah kenapa jadi berbeda.

Johnny bangun dan keluar dari ruangannya, dia akan mengistirahatkan dirinya di suatu tempat, di mana sajalah yang penting nyaman.

Namun saat Johnny berjalan ke tempat-tempat karyawan, Johnny menangkap ada seseorang dengan tubuh semampai, rambut pirang dengan kulit mulus sedang membawa sesuatu ditangannya dan diberikan kepada asisten perempuannya, Bae Irene.

"Ini Dokumennya Noona." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum tipis sekali.

'Siapa dia? Orang baru? Aku belum pernah melihatnya disini' Johnny membatin. Namun setelah orang itu pergi, Johnny berjalan kearah Irene.

Johnny menepak pundak Irene, "Hey Ahjumma, orang yang barusan itu siapa?" Tanya Johnny to the point.

Irene kemudian menengok kearah Johnny.

"Oh? Dia Ji Hansol, John. Seminggu lalu dia baru masuk bekerja." Balas Irene. Sekedar informasi bahwa Irene adalah adik angkat ibu Johnny, jadi dia memanggil Johnny dengan biasa.

"Lho, kok aku gak tau."

"Waktu itu Ahjumma udah kasih tau ada pegawai baru, kamu Cuma iya-iya aja. Yaudah ahjumma biarin aja dan sekarang kamu tau."

"Ehehehe maaf-maaf aku sibuk."

"Sibuk apanya John, kamu setiap hari mainin perempuan mulu. bahkan Yoona-Eonnie temen SMA Seohyun-Eonnie kamu pacarin, berani banget." Irene berkata dengan santai.

"Udah ah, jangan ngomongin Yoona Ahjumma mulu. Jadi Flashback entar."

"Iya deh iya,"

"Eh Ahjumma, ngomong-ngomong, orang yang tadi boleh juga. Minta cariin biografinya dong." Pinta Johnny. Irene langsung mengernyitkan dahi.

"Iya kalo dapet." Setelah itu Johnny langsung pergi meninggalkan Irene.

Dan kembali keliling-keliling di area gedung kantornya. Semua orang yang disini sangat segan kepada Johnny. Dan langsung menyapa dan membungkuk hormat kepada Johnny setelah melihat Johnny sedang berjalan-jalan, padahal tadinya hanya bermalas-malasan. The power of Johnny Seo.

Ralat, mungkin tak semua, masih ada yang tak menghiraukannya dan lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya. Oh itu orang yang tadi memberikan dokumen kepada Irene, kalo tidak salah namanya Ji Hansol.

"Hei." Johnny langsung menyapa Hansol dan duduk di kursi yang ada dibelakang Hansol. Johnny memikirkan sesuatu setelah ini. Hmm… mungkin menggoda dia sedikit juga hiburan.

"Hei."

"Hm?" Hansol menjawab dengan singkat.

"Serius sekali kau."

"Ya."

"Hei."

"Ya Taeyong, kenapa rebut bertanya mulu sih. Suaramu juga ikut berubah." Hansol menggerutu tapi masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Aku bukan Taeyong."

"Lalu si—" Hansol memutar balikkan badannya, "Apa…. Yaampun Sajangnim." Hansol langsung terkejut ternyata bosnya ada disini.

"Kau tau diriku?" Tanya Johnny.

"Ya, anda 'kan CEO perusahaan ini. Mana mungkin saya tidak tau." Hansol menjawab seadanya. Johnny mengamati Hansol dari bawah keatas, dari atas kebawah. Sungguh sempurna. Sekarang Johnny bisa melihat keseluruhan wajah Hansol, sungguh indah menurutnya.

"Kau manis sekali." Puji Johnny dengan senyuman mautnya, tapi menurut Hansol senyum itu membuatnya merinding.

Johnny bangun dari duduknya, dan langsung pergi dari tempat Hansol berada. Hansol seketika cengo beberapa detik.

'Dasar orang aneh, untung bos' Inner Hansol agak ilfeel.

'Mungkin Ini akan menarik' Johnny menyeringai tipis.

.

.

TBC/END?/

* * *

 **Author Note :** Aigo apa ini :')

Ini Rena ngelampiasin karena bosen kerja mulu setelah hiatus lama banget.

Sumpah, pas hiatus dan lagi hari libur kerja beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku sama Sae maen-maen Yutub. Dan Sae ngebuka NCT sama SMRookies gitu. Aku liat ya sampe abis, ternyata NCT itu boyband korea yang keren banget. Padahal selama ini aku animers dan pecinta Cogan 2D, tapi aku gaktau ternyata Sae udah suka Boyband Korea udah lama sekitar tahun 2014-an (Padahal aku ngangkat dia jadi adik pas 2015, lamaan dia suka Kpop daripada persahabatan aku dan dia eaakk), katanya dia Cuma vakum sebentar doang.

Tapi setelah dia vakum, dia sering ngajak aku cari boyband korea, kaya BTS, EXO, NCT, monsta x, seventeen, got7, pentagon, sf9, boyfriend, bigbang, shinee, 2pm, astro dan lain-lain itu aku paling tertarik sama NCT dan BTS. Mereka keren banget sumpah, yang lain Cuma tau nama boyband-nya tapi gak tau membernya, hehehe.

Semenjak itu aku terus ngepoin 2 boyband itu. Omg ternyata couple-nya manis banget, kaya couple favorit aku JohnSol, JaeYong, VKook, NoRen, KunWin, NamJin, oemji aku seru banget baca cerita yang pairnya mereka, bahkan aku sekarang mulai main Family in the BTS/NCT sama Sae, itu seru wkwkwk. Aku juga jadi berminat bikin FF mereka, hahahaha..

So, ini mau dilanjut atau gak?

Tapi kalo mau review jangan Flame ya. Aku ngedrop kalo di Flame, dude :')

Salam, anaknya JohnSol ^^


End file.
